


I Won't Say Adieu

by prophetkieren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetkieren/pseuds/prophetkieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to call up his old high school flame, Dean Winchester. When Dean agrees to meet up at a bar, Castiel searches for an answer as to why he would ever agree after what went down 12 years prior. When Dean shows up donning more than just casual attire, it all unfolds and Castiel gets far more than he ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first one-shot and hopefully it's decent.  
> Any positive comments are always welcome. It's probably really terrible anyway, but I gave it some effort. Hopefully, there are no typos or grammar errors.
> 
> Enjoy. ((*゜Д゜)ゞ”
> 
> The title is from a song by The Inertia Kiss.
> 
> Adieu (uh-doo) -  
> 1\. Good-bye; Farewell.  
> 2\. The act of leaving or departing.

 I sit at the bar impatiently tapping my fingers on the wood. Why the hell did I just call Dean Winchester? Sure, he was gorgeous in high school and probably still is, but he made it clear that he wasn't ready to come out. That was 12 years ago, he might have changed his mind since then, but who am I kidding? He's probably gotten his life on track with a steady job and a loving family. Unlike myself, who's spending a Friday afternoon desperately calling up his high school flame in hopes that something might still be there.

  
 We'd spent so much time together when we were teenagers. Most of that time was spent running off to secluded places and just embracing each other, appreciating one another's existence. I spent so many late nights staring into those gorgeous green eyes, which were the thing I loved most about Dean. Even when he wouldn't show his emotions, his eyes would. See, Dean Winchester wasn't the kind of boy to just throw his feelings out there. He kept it all bottled up inside him, he always thought of feelings and emotions as weaknesses. That is until he said those three words, "I love you." I guess, he didn't really mean it if he refused to show his true colors to anyone, including himself.

  
 I don't blame him, though. Life as an openly gay male is often times a pain in the ass, no pun intended. It's not like I chose to live this life and yet everyone acts like I can just change with the snap of a finger. Do they think I haven't tried that? Who would honestly choose to live a life where their marriage is deemed unconstitutional and isn't recognized in most states or countries? Where my life would be in jeopardy if I was in another country just for the simple fact that I fell in love with another man, that sounds like the life I would want to choose for myself. As if any of that isn't enough, the bullying is far crueler. It's not something I could handle. It depressed me and I just felt my life wasn't worth living, but that's when Dean came in. He was the first person to stand up for me, even if that meant he would be outcast too. He stood by my side and protected me whenever possible. He was my guardian angel and I owe him my life.

  
 Unfortunately, I haven't seen Dean since he told me that things between us just simply wouldn't work out because he needed to be the son his father wanted. So what possessed me to call him and expect him to actually meet me here? Of course he had agreed to it, he probably pitied me for still being caught up on him after all these years. There was just something in the way he said it that lit a flame deep inside me, as if there were something more to his response. I've been attempting to decipher it ever since I hung up the phone, but that was seemingly impossible.

  
 The door to the bar opened, sending a ding through the air. I spun around all too quickly to see who had come in. Sure enough, it was Dean. I felt my heart stop completely. He's just as beautiful as he had ever been and he's...wearing a tuxedo? "Dean." He slowly made his way over to where I was seated. "I-I feel extremely under-dressed." I stammered out, letting out a nervous laugh as he pulled out the bar-stool beside me. "You came."

  
 A smile spread across his face. "Of course I did. What else was I supposed to do when Castiel called me asking to meet up again?" He'd returned to calling me by my full name, like we were complete strangers. I had so many questions for him running through my mind, but the most prominent one being: why is he wearing a tux? "I'm sure you're curious about my ensemble. Well, truth is, I'm supposed to be getting married. In about 5 minutes." _MARRIED?!_ Dean Winchester is getting married in 5 minutes and he decides meeting me at a bar is an intelligent decision?!

  
 "Dean! What the hell are you thinking? Why aren't you there instead? You're being ridiculous! Why would you choose to come here when you're supposed to be marrying the love of your life? You have to get back there, now!" I knew I was getting louder than I had anticipated, but he was being irresponsible and I couldn't just have him ruin his big day because I decided to call him up.

  
 "Cas. It's 30 minutes away, even if I left now there's no way I would get back there in time. Truth be told, I was hoping for an excuse to get out of that hellacious scenario. It's not what I wanted in the least bit. Yeah, I feel horrible for leaving the poor girl at the alter, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I passed up the chance to see the actual love of my life." I could feel the blood rushing to my face, making my cheeks instantly hotter. He left a girl at the alter for me? _For me._

  
 "Dean. You need to get back there. You can't just leave her there waiting for you." He chuckled to himself. "Dean, this isn't funny! That's it. I'm going to take you back there." I stood as I pulled on Dean's hand, leading him to my car around back. "I can't believe this is happening right now. You're stupid and irresponsible and you haven't changed in the least bit, you know that? 12 years later and you're still the same clueless, emotionless boy you were back then." At that point, I hadn't cared if I was hurting his nonexistent feelings because on the other side of town a girl is in an expensive dress with her hair and makeup done expecting to walk down the isle and marry him, but he's playing games.

  
 "Oh, Cas. This is yours? A 1957 DeSoto Firedome? She's a beaut. I'm impressed." Complimenting my car was not going to change my mind about taking him back there. As much as I enjoyed the praise he was giving me, I knew it wasn't right to just let him leave.

  
 The drive there was filled with complete silence, that is until I had to open my mouth and let the billion questions I had for him flow out like diarrhea of the mouth. "Why? Why did you pick up the phone when I called? You're supposed to be getting married, but you do this instead? I've been running over it in my mind and I can't figure out why you'd want to do that. Especially after the last time we were together. You left me and I felt completely lost and like my life was meaningless, I still see a psychiatrist for it, can you imagine what'll happen to her? I don't think you understand the magnitude of this situation." Had I said too much? Did I say enough?

  
 "Did you notice you called the same number I had when I was 17?" Of course I noticed. How could I not? "I kept the same number hoping and praying that one day you would call me. I was willing to wait until I was 70 if that meant that you'd still be thinking of me. Every time the phone rang, I half expected it to be you, and then today it was you and I was so overwhelmed with a million emotions and feelings that I just had to come back to you." I felt my heart get caught in my throat and tears beginning to form, but I couldn't allow that to happen because I was on a mission.

  
 "Dean. What if I had moved on? What would you have done then? You could have just stuck it out with me, but you wanted to do it all for other people. Give up your happiness just because your father thought you needed to be his idea of a man. Somehow, I don't think a closeted gay man leaving his fiancee at the alter is not what he would have wanted from you." I could feel my nerves getting to me. I need to watch what I say before I piss him off and he really does go back to her. This is my last chance to make things right with him and hopefully spend the remainder of our lives together. He has to feel the same way if he's in this predicament to begin with, right?

  He laughed under his breath. "How about you just calm down and not run every red light before you get pulled over, then I really won't get there in time. Anyway, I knew you hadn't moved on yet. I know how you are Cas, and I know that once you have your sights set on something, you're not going to just let it go until you make it happen. Including us." How could he just calmly sit there and say this? Doesn't he ever think through any of his words or actions? Of course not, he's good looking, he can get away with whatever he wants. That's his biggest problem. "Cas, just stop trying to do this. I want you, not her. You're just adding more stress than you need over this." He spoke softly and smoothly as he placed a hand on my thigh. When I looked over at him, I saw it. The complete sincerity and honesty that was clouding his eyes. He was telling the truth, but I couldn't just accept it as easily as he could say it. Not when he planned out an entire wedding while hoping I'd come after him.

  "Please, Dean. Don't...Don't say things you don't mean when you're supposed to be getting married right now. I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. Not knowing someone else is waiting for you." I wanted to do it, I really did, but unlike Dean I actually considered other people's feelings and all the consequences running away with him included. And with that, we had arrived at the church; the parking lot overflowing with cars. Just beyond those doors, family and friends were patiently waiting for this wedding to proceed.

  "Yeah, I'm not going back in there. Nothing you say or do is going to make me go back in there. He turns his head away from me. Why? I don't know. Can he not bear to look at the church or is there something more going on in his head? Who would know, it's not like he'd ever tell me.

  "You have to. You spent money on this wedding and you made it this far. Just go back in and tell them you got butterflies and needed some fresh air for a minute. Something, but you can't just take off. Or if you do, at least give her a reason for it. I mean, where do you even plan to go?" He looked over at me before his gaze went to his lap. "You probably haven't even thought that far. Dean, what are you trying to do? Just go across the country?"

  "I was hoping that maybe you and I could just pack up and move to New York and start our life over there. I know it's going to take a lot of convincing, but Cas, this is what you've always wanted isn't it? Us. New York. Broadway. Cas, this is happening and you have to jump at the opportunity now because you might not ever get it again. We're already 30, there's not much time left for us to make this a reality. Just. Let's leave here, we can go back to your place and you can think this over for awhile." Dean was right, I did always want to get out of this sad excuse for a town, but how could I just relocate like that? "Cas." Dean grabbed my hands in his. "I'm not going to let you just stay here. We're going to leave here and never look back. You deserve to have your dream fulfilled and I want to help you with that. So what do you say?"

 As much as I wanted to just take off and leave with Dean, especially him of all people, I wasn't sure that abruptly leaving would be a good thing. Although if I did leave suddenly, I wouldn't have to tell anyone and then they wouldn't try to convince me otherwise. But was this _really_ what I wanted? "Dean.." If I got the chance to go to New York, I could actually get the job I wanted, in the correct environment. I'd be living in the big, beautiful city that never sleeps. More than anything, I would be living out the rest of my life with the only man that's ever been able to capture my heart, the one and only Dean Winchester. Plus, same-sex relationships aren't completely frowned upon in a place like that like they are in Hicksville Central. "I have to think about this, I can't just give you a straightforward answer and get your hopes up just to crush them. This is a big and very life-changing decision to just say yes."

 I could feel Dean's enthusiasm plummet entirely, like I had just told him I ran his dog over. I've been waiting 12 excruciatingly long years for this man to come and try to swoop me off my feet like Superman and after he's professed his undying love for me on his wedding day, I'm still being a stubborn twit. _Castiel, get a hold of yourself. What is wrong with you? This is Dean we're talking about here. The same Dean you've been hung up on since high school. The same Dean who could have any woman, or any person for that matter, but he chose you. He was your first everything and you could never bring yourself to get over him. You have to go with him_. I let out a deep sigh before starting the car and pulling out of the parking space. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean's face contorting into a confused look. He didn't ask me where we were going or what I was thinking, he just sat there silently; probably trying to figure out how to form sentences. "Dean." My voice came out far more sternly than I had anticipated, but I ran with it to make myself seem in control when I really wasn't. "I'll go with you. Under one condition."

 His eyes grew in amazement as a smile spread across his face, something like the Black Dahlia. "What is it, Cas? I'll do anything and I mean anything." As he scooted closer to me, he grabbed my hand in his. His fingers intertwining with mine as his thumb massaged the back of my hand. With his other hand, he caressed the back of my neck bringing back reminiscent memories. How he'd do the same thing every time we cuddled after sex, before he'd kiss me on the forehead and tell me he loved me as we would slowly drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

 "If we go to New York, you can not, under any circumstances, ever try to hide you. You can't pass me off as just a friend or leave again because you're not ready to accept your sexuality. If we go, you have to come out completely, and stay out. That's the only thing I ask of you." Glancing over to Dean, I could see the look on his face all too clearly. His eyebrows scrunched together, his mouth parted into a 'what?' motion, and his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to carefully think up his next words. I pulled up in front of what would soon be my old home, turning off the car.

 He smirked. "Cas, of course. Anything for you, angel. I'm yours entirely from this point on." His lips lightly pressing up against my cheek causing them to turn crimson. His hand rested on my cheek as he looked me in the eyes. "You're the only thing I need and if that means losing Sammy, then so be it." His hand slowly drifted down until it was under my chin, then he pulled me in closer before laying a gentle kiss on my chapped lips causing my heart to skip a beat and my little insects flutter rapidly in my stomach. "I love you, Castiel."

 

* * *

 

 And that is how my life completely changed. For the better, that's for certain.

  
 A summary of the last few years?

 I'd gotten my spotlight on Broadway and it felt marvelous. That had opened the door to numerous acting opportunities for me that I would not have gotten if I hadn't listened to Dean and come to New York. Speaking of Dean, I had gotten him to go back and finish up school. Now I'm married to, one of the, if not the top surgeon in New York and perhaps the entire country. Oh, right. Spoiler. Dean and I tied the knot about 7 months after moving out here. It was a gorgeous, and super intimate, ceremony. Just a few friends we had made since we got here. Definitely the best decision aside from coming here. We purchased our first home together, an adorable 3 bedroom townhouse in Manhattan. You're probably wondering why we got a 3 bedroom, aren't you? Well, aside from living our dreams, we decided to adopt two beautiful children. I convinced Dean to get over his fear of flying, so we could go adopt Li, a precious baby boy from China who was affected by the "one-child policy". Then a few years later we headed off to India and adopted Lila, a darling little girl who was prone to female infanticide. Both toddlers are blossoming into astonishing children and I can't wait for them to become teens and start their lives. One more thing. About a year ago, Dean got in contact with Sam and explained everything that had happened and why he just disappeared on his wedding day. Then a week later, Sam was knocking on our door and now he's living down the street. Needless to say, our lives are exactly how they should be and I could not be happier to wake up next to Dean every morning. It was certainly worth the 12 year wait.

 

 

 


End file.
